A Shattered Hourglass
by elana-usui
Summary: Three years after the tournament, Yoh's life is continueing as normal, until an accident sets a unpresendented series of events in motion. Time is corrupted and past events altered. Can Yoh fix time...before it's too late?


**Elana:** Okay, my first fic…finally…umm this is pretty interesting…it's about Yoh and he's in an accident and all of a sudden everything gets all warped and he goes on a quest to fix things…uh yeah…it's better than it sounds.

**Disclaimer:** Is it necessary to say I don't own this?

**AN:** Sorry if you don't like it, but this is in Yoh's POV

* * *

I was almost home. After running for almost 70 km, at Anna's command of course, I could see the gates of Funbari Onsen. Yep, Anna had finally opened the Onsen. I mean, it had been three years since any mention of the tournament. 

Ren was back in China. HoroHoro was creating butterbur fields in Hokkaido. Chocolove was doing who knows what in America. Ryu was working as the Onsen's chef. Faust was the Onsen's doctor. Anna was the super of course.

As for Lyserg, the last letter I'd received from him signaled he was about to begin work for a detective agency in London. And Manta…Manta…he'd been transferred by his father to a private school in America. I remember I'd told him 'It'll all work out', but I wasn't so sure I believed it myself.

I'd been pretty lonely with everybody gone, but I would never show it. I didn't want anyone to think I was depressed. So I'd set up a façade of happiness. It seemed to leave everyone content.

An oncoming noise alerted me. It was only then I'd realized I'd been lost in thought, but sadly I was only moments too late.

The car didn't stop.

(AN: I was thinking about stopping here, but that would make the chapter too short.)

-----

Groggily, I opened my eyes. My head felt as if it was going to split in half. And then I noticed someone calling my name.

"Yoh-sama." Yoh-sama? Who the hell called me Yoh-sama? I looked over to see a young African child in similar attire. Wait. That looked like…Opacho?

"Yoh-sama? Are you okay?" I nodded unconsciously. "Are you sure, or should I call a doctor?" I couldn't say I knew what going on, but I decided it was best to go with it.

"No, I'm fine." I sat up in bed and then I noticed my surroundings. The beds sheets were crimson silk as were the walls of the large room. Mostly everything was red or black, even the floor. There was a lavishly placed window that showed the mountains. Where ever I was, it certainly wasn't Tokyo.

"Um, where am I?" The child seemed startled. She suddenly ran out of the room and I could hear her worriedly chatting with another person. She rounded the corner and came back into the room. But someone was with her…a very familiar someone.

"Hao…" Hao was long dead. I'd killed him with my own hands. None of what was happening was possible. I tried to remember something, but all that came into my head was a blank. I remembered running, seeing the inn, a car, and nothing.

The car…did I get hit by a car? If so, then why was I here? Was I dead? No, Opacho didn't die.

I watched Hao usher Opacho out of the room and close the door. He looked at me with sincere eyes. Something strange was happening. I squirmed a little when he sat next to me, but I was forced to look at him.

"Yoh, what's wrong?" He sounded authentically worried, so I decided to confide the truth.

"I don't understand. What's going on? Why are you alive? Where are my friends? What's happening? What…" He pressed his fingers to my lips. I immediately hushed myself.

"Calm down, otouto. It's alright. You're Nii-chan is here for you." Nii-chan? I found myself locked in his embrace. "Tell me what happened, Yoh. Did you have a nightmare?"

"What do you mean? No, I didn't have a nightmare!" He released me, caressing my face gently, and then smiled kindly when I stood up. Was this really Hao? "Alright, then tell me what's wrong."

"You're wrong!" He looked hurt. "Yoh…I don't understand…we've been so happy for the last three years." Three years? What the hell is going on!

"What do you mean three years? I defeated you when you tried to take the Great Spirits, and then they suspended the Shaman Tournament. I've been back in Funbari the last three years!" He looked at me with incomprehension.

"Yoh, you joined me and helped me take the Great Spirits, and then we purified the world of humans. We've been living together for the last three years." His words didn't make any sense. Nothing that was happening made any sense.

"I don't remember any of that." But for some strange reason, I felt truth in his words. In a flash, however, he grinned mischievously. I suddenly found myself in his arms, his face inches from mine. He whispered seductively in my ear.

"Maybe you'll remember this." I shivered at the feel of his warm breath on my ear. And in a flash, his lips were locked with mine. I gasped, allowing him entrance. He began to ravish me furiously as we collapsed onto the bed.

But something was wrong. As much as I wanted to struggle and resist, my body wouldn't let me. I found myself responding to his actions…kissing him back, entangling my fingers in his flowing hair, and wrapping my legs around his waist.

Slowly he pulled away and glared at me lustfully. "See, you do remember."

Why did all of this feel so right? Had I dreamed the last three years? I had to find out what was going on.

Before I lost my way of life forever...

If it wasn't already too late.

* * *

**Elana:** Yeah, I know that was a bit strange…but hey, fanfiction isn't supposed to be normal. I hope you'll all stick around for this story. 


End file.
